


Laugh

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: MarcoAce Week, 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Even though they have a lot already, I love Ace too, They need more love, i love marco, they're so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Marco laughed then; it was soft, unlike the delighted laugh he'd shared with the others, but it held an affection for Ace that he hadn't received since he left Luffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Day 3: Laugh**   
> 

The first time Ace heard Marco laugh was when the Whitebeard pirates threw him a surprise birthday party. Ace almost choked on his food upon hearing it – Marco smiled, smirked, and chuckled, but he'd never outright laughed like he had when half of the Commanders crowded around him to give him hugs and attempt to convince him to open their gifts first (and now Ace knew why everyone was busy shopping at the last island; good thing he let Thatch talk him into buying some shiny bracelet). Thatch, who was sitting next to Ace, slapped Ace's back while Haruta leaned across the table.

“That's right, you've never heard him laugh,” Haruta mused, smiling. “He doesn't do it often because he's our feather-brained momma bird.”

Ace snorted. “I'm sure it's not that rare for Marco to laugh...”

Thatch scoffed. “Then you don't know Marco as well as you think.”

“I know him well enough!” the first user retorted heatedly. In fact, he liked to think that he and Marco were getting along well and getting close.

Haruta's smile became sly. “Well enough to make him laugh for you?”

Thatch's grin mirrored Haruta's. “Prove it. Make Marco laugh sometime this week.”

Ace swallowed thickly, suddenly unsure, but he never backed down from a challenge. “Fine.”

“Good.” Standing, the chef and Fourth Division Commander pulled a box out from under the table. “Come by my room later and I'll give you something to be able to prove you made Marco laugh.”

  


Five days passed in a blur full of Ace's efforts to make Marco laugh. From jokes so lame they made Ace's tongue burn to friendly wrestling in an attempt to find hidden ticklish spots, the Mera Mera no Mi user didn't waste a single idea. Unfortunately, none of these ideas worked and Marco eventually got tired of his constant pleas for attention and told him to _“find someone else to bother”_. Ace was a little hurt by that, but he also understood. Maybe he shouldn't have resorted to pranks in the end. Now it was the night of the sixth day and in the morning, Ace would have to admit his failure to Thatch and Haruta.

Sighing heavily, Ace flopped down onto the empty deck – everyone else was asleep, except Jozu, who was keeping watch – and stuffed a hand into his pocket, running his fingers over the Tone Dial that was given to him by Thatch.

 _“Just click this part up here,”_ the chef had explained, _“and it'll start recording.”_

So much for that. Ace threw his free arm over his eyes.

The sound of sandals tapping the deck and a soft, “Ace,” right next to Ace's ear made him jolt, arm thudding onto the deck as he looked up into turquoise eyes. Marco had his hands shoved into his pockets and he was leaning slightly to be able to look down at Ace's face. He had his normal indifferent expression on, but there was a hint of something there – concern?

“What are you doing up, yoi?” Before Ace could answer, Marco sighed and looked away as he straightened. “It's not because I told you off, is it?”

_...eh?_

“Because I wasn't angry, I was just busy, and...”

It wasn't like Marco to fumble with his words or speak with such an unsure tone. Ace's mind scrambled for a reply as the realization that Marco thought that Ace was upset with him set in.

“No! No, I, uh... I was just stargazing.”

Marco looked briefly relieved, then his expression cleared.

“Ah. Can I join you?”

Ace grinned slightly and patted the spot beside him. “Plenty of room.”

Marco settled down, sitting beside Ace with his leg brushing Ace's side. Marco's gaze lifted to the sky and Ace decided he could get used to seeing Marco so open and relaxed. Not that he didn't try to be every day, but Ace could see the small amount of stress that weighed down his shoulders from being the person everyone looked up to besides Whitebeard.

“I have a little brother,” Ace blurted out suddenly. “I had two, actually, but one of them... One of them left when we were just kids.”

Marco's gaze returned to him and Ace felt the words flowing out without hesitation. He told Marco about meeting Sabo and their hard work put into the pirate fund; meeting Luffy and hating him so much, but then bonding with him and Sabo as brothers; and about the adventures they'd had since then.

“Luffy and Sabo... They'll always be my brothers, you know? But...” Ace raised a hand to scratch at his cheek sheepishly. “...I don't mind having you – and the others – as brothers, either...”

Marco laughed then; it was soft, unlike the delighted laugh he'd shared with the others, but it held an affection for Ace that he hadn't received since he left Luffy.

“I don't mind having you as a brother, either, Ace.”

Ace felt his heart swell as Marco ruffled his hair and ordered him to get down to bed. There were very few times in his life when he had felt more content.

The next day, when Thatch asked if he got Marco to laugh while they were sitting in the crow's nest and watching Marco brush Haruta's hair under Izou's watchful eye, Ace just smiled and shook his head, passing back the Tone Dial. He could've recorded the melodic laugh that didn't seem anything but perfectly suited for Marco, but it was something he wanted for himself. Marco looked up at that moment and raised a brow when his eyes met Ace's, but Ace merely grinned back. A smile broke across the First Division Commander's face in return before he returned to Haruta's hair with some scolding from Izou.


End file.
